The present invention relates to novel chemical compounds and their synthesis. More particularly, it is concerned with the preparation of ethylenically unsaturated cyclic nitrile carbonate group-containing compounds which undergo addition-type polymerization.
The recent boom in industrial and home construction has created an increased demand for engineering materials. This demand has not been satisfactorily met by producers of steel and other conventional building and construction materials. Furthermore, because of the widely varying needs in specialty fields, there is a continuous demand for a wide range of construction materials having different physical properties. These needs have been frequently satisfied by the use of polymeric materials, which can be formulated to have various physical properties. Due to the successful use of polymers in industry, there is continuous research for new monomers from which useful polymers can be produced. Monomers which are of particular interest are those which readily polymerize to polymers which can be easily crosslinked to produce rigid plastics having good physical strength properties and resistance to chemical attack.